Une annonce difficile
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Quelques mois après une nuit avec Jack, Sue apprends qu'elle attends leur enfant. Mais comment l'annoncer à Jack ?


Chapitre 1 :

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée." Signais-je pour Lucy.

"Sue, il faut le lui dire. Jack est un type génial. Il ne te laissera pas tomber." Signa t-elle.

"Il va me détester."

"Tu es tomber sur la tête ?" Je vis un sourire s'étirer sur le doux visage de Lucy.

"On ne se connait que depuis quelques mois !" Signais-je.

"Mais le courrant est passer dès le premier jour. Il t'aime, j'en suis persuadée. Il t'admire !"

"Oui, mais j'admire aussi d'autres personnes, pourtant je n'ai pas envie de fonder une famille avec eux."

Lucy me regarda, se retenant de rire.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Signa t-elle.

"Mais je ne peux pas aller à son bureau demain, et lui dire "Je suis enceinte !" et là, je jette des cotillons... Je suis incapable de le lui annoncer."

"On trouvera une façon classe et craquante de le faire. Fais moi confiance." Lucy affichait un air redoutable tout en signant sa phrase.

Je regardais l'horloge, et réalisais qu'il était tard.

- On ferait mieu d'aller dormir, plutôt que de papoter. Dis-je.

- Oui. Bonne nuit Sue.

- Bonne nuit Lucy.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, et allais dormir.

-Lendemain-

Je sentis une langue sur mon visage.

- Lévi... Soufflais-je.

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, Lévi était dans mon lit, me léchant le visage. Je le poussais légèrement, et quittais le lit. Lucy préparait du café, et me servit une tasse lorsque j'entrais dans le salon.

"Merci" Signais-je.

"De rien." Signa Lucy.

Je bu ma tasse rapidement, et fonçais dans la salle de bain. Je passais un pantalon noir et une chemise avant de mettre du rouge à lèvre clair et un peu de fond de teint. J'enfilais une paire de boots à talons puis je m'attachais les cheveux. Lucy me signala qu'elle était prête, alors après avoir nourri Levi, nous partîmes pour le travail.

"Prête à le lui dire ?" Demanda Lucy en signant.

Nous passâmes au même moment les portes du FBI.

"Pas du tout." Répondis-je en signant.

Lucy me décrocha un sourire énorme. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenceur, et descendîmes à notre étage. Dans les bureaux, Myles, Dimitrius, Bobby et Tara étaient déjà là. Jack manquait à l'appel. Lucy me regarda etme lança un petit sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Dis-je pour saluer l'équipe.

- Bonjour Sue. Répondit Bobby.

- Jack n'est pas encore là ? Demanda Lucy.

- Il est partit chercher du café au restaurent au bout de la rue.

Lucy me signa la phrase.

- Je vais le rejoindre. Dis-je alors, décidée à lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte loin de nos collègues.

Je sortis des bureaux du FBI et me dirigeais vers le restaurant. Arrivée face au magasin à côté du restaurant, je vis Jack sortir. Il me remarqua aussi, car il m'adressa un sourire, et se dirigea vers moi.

- Salut Sue. Dit-il.

- Bonjour Jack.

- Comment vas tu ?

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. Dis-je immédiatement, n'ayant pas le courage de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Attends. Excuse moi, je dois décrocher. Dit Jack.

Il regarda son écran, où un nom était affiché. Il appuya sur le téléphone vert, et porta le portable à son oreille. Il me fit signe d'attendre, et fit les cent pas. Levi, assit sagement au sol à mes pieds, tapa à l'aide de sa patte sur ma cuisse. Je tournais la tête et vis un homme, assit au volant de sa camionnette, vitre ouverte, essayait de me parler. Je m'approchais de la camionnette, et de la vitre.

- Excusez moi, je ne vous entendez pas. Je suis sourde. Je lis sur les lèvres.

- Oh... Fit-il. Je demandais si vous saviez où est le musée ?

- Vous allez tout droit, vous prenez la troisième à gauche, au rond point vous allez à droite, et vous y serez.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Je tournais le dos à la camionnette, et vis Jack en grande discussion. Alors que j'allais le rejoindre, je sentis des bras m'attraper, et me tirer en arrière. Je poussais un cri, et vis Jack sortir son arme et tirer vers la camionnette. Une immense douleur me frappa, puis la porte de la camionnette se ferma, me plongeant dans le noir, tenue par un homme.

JACK POV

Ce matin là, avant de prendre mon poste, j'avais décider d'acheter des gobelets de café à chacun des membres de l'équipe. Cela m'arriver de temps à autre, d'être d'humeur généreux. Alors que je sortais du restaurant, tenant dans ma main droite mon téléphone, et dans la gauche le carton avec les cafés, je vis Sue avancée vers moi. Je lui souris, et m'approchais d'elle.

- Salut Sue. Lançais-je.

- Bonjour Jack. Répondit-elle, quelque peu réservée.

- Comment vas tu ? Demandais-je, intéresser.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. S'empressa de répondre Sue.

Dans ma main mon portable se mit à sonner et à vibrer.

- Attends. Dis-je, en regardant l'écran. Excuse moi, je dois décrocher. Ajoutais-je.

Je pris l'appel et fit signe à Sue d'attendre. Tout en parlant avec Bobby, je faisais les cent pas, pressé d'en finir avec ce coup de fil. Mais Bobby semblait en avoir décider autrement. Il avait quelques problèmes avec je ne sais plus quoi, et me demander de l'aide. Lorsque je regardais Sue, elle discutait avec un homme. Je ne relevais pas plus que ça. Pourtant, deux minutes plus tard, elle criait. Je relevais la tête brusquement, et vis quelqu'un attraper Sue et l'attirer dans la camionnette. Je laissais tomber le carton, sortis mon arme de service, et tentais de tirer sur l'homme, assez bien visible d'ici. Seulement, j'entendis un cri de douleur qui n'appartenait pas à un homme, mais à Sue. La camionnette fonça à toute allure, tout en fermant la portière.

Au sol, il y avait du sang. Et à côté, Levi qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

La situation était grave. J'appelais une équipe d'experts, et mon équipe. Lucy semblait mal. Elle me demanda de la suivre loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Sue a eu le temps de te parler ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

Lucy semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je sais pas si je dois t'en parler... Hésita t-elle.

- C'est important ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- Très.

- Alors ! M'impatientais-je.

- Elle est enceinte de toi, Jack.

Le monde s'effondrait autours de moi.

- Ecoute, elle voulait te le dire. Mais, elle pensait que tu l'as détesterais. Elle avait peur. Elle se disait que tu lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir su empêcher ça. Expliqua Lucy.

Un expert arriva près de moi.

- L'échantillon de sang, que vous avez demander d'analyser de toute urgence, est bien celui de l'agent Thomas. Dit-il.

Lucy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, choquée.

- Sue est blessée...

Je me sentais mal, très mal. D'un côté, je venais d'apprendre que Sue était enceinte de notre enfant, d'un autre, je venais d'apprendre, qu'en effet, j'avais moi-même blesser celle que j'aimais -secrètement- et qui portais notre bébé. Malheuresement, nous ne pouvions pas estimer la gravité de la blessure de Sue seulement à partir du sang toruver sur le bord du trottoir.

- Tu as vu les plaques ? Demanda Bobby.

- Oui, une chance ! Répondis-je avant de citer les lettres et numéros de la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Je vais donner ça à Tara. Lucy, Levi est dans la voiture. Ajouta Bobby à Lucy.

Lucy hocha la tête, et alla voir Levi. De mon côté, je tentais de me calmer. Mais deux mots résonnaient dans ma tête, ce qui m'empêchait d'être tout à fait calme. "Papa." et "Disparue" étaient les deux mots qui m'obsedaient.

Bobby, Myles, et Dimitrius étaient sur les nerfs. Impossible de retrouver la camionnette.

- Enregistrée au nom de Perez Jullian, résidant au 285 bis à la Résidence Satie derrière le nouveau centre commercial. Dit Tara.

- On y va. Décidais-je.

Bobby et Dimitrius décidèrent de m'accompagner. Nous montâmes dans l'un de nos véhicules et prîmes la route pour la résidence. Derrière nous, une équipe d'intervention nous suivait.

Arrivant à la résidence, l'équipe d'intervention entra la première dans l'habitation 285 bis.

- Personne. Annonça l'un des hommes en sortant.

- Merde ! M'exclamais-je, déçu et très énervé.

Bobby entra le premier, Dimitrius le suivit puis se fut à mon tour d'entrer. La maison était grande, propre et rangée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble. Juste une tv, un canapé, une armoire, une cuisine, et un lit.

Alors que Bobby fouillait l'armoire, que Dimitrius s'occupait de la chambre, je m'occupais de la cuisine. Mon portable sonna, et lorsque je regardais l'écran je vis que je vennais de recevoir un SMS. Sue était l'expéditeur.

- J'ai un SMS de Sue ! M'écriais-je, dans la maison. Elle est vivante !

- Quoi ?

Bobby déboula dans la cuisine rapidement suivit de Dimitrius.

- Il dit " Motel KVZ C8". De quoi parle t-elle ?

- C'est sans doute là où elle est retenue ! S'exclama Bobby.

- KVZ... Répéta Dimitrius. Le Kovi Vera Zoo Motel !

Evidemment...

- On y va. Demande à l'équipe d'intervention de venir.

Nous reprîmes la route pour le Kovi Vera Zoo Motel, je regardais la route, tout en priant intérieurement pour que Sue soit toujours en vie lorsque nous arriverons. Quand nous arrivâmes, Dimitrius nous fit remarquer que la camionnette était garée sur le parking. Le C8 nous faisant penser qu'elle était dans la chambre 8, nous décidâmes d'y intervenir en premier.

Dimitrius et Bobby à gauche de la porte, moi à droite, je fis un signe de la tête pour signaler que nous étions partit.

Bobby répondit à mon hochement de tête, par un nouveau hochement de tête. Je me mis face à la porte, pistoler en main, et donner un grand coup de pied. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et tout les agents entrèrent avec chacun d'eux une mission. Bobby devait sortir Sue. Les autres, arrêter le ou les suspects. Je restais dehors, attendant de voir Bobby sortir avec Sue. Lorsque je le vis sortir, je fus soulager. Enfin...

- Elle n'est pas dans la chambre. Dit-il.

Je ne comprenais pas. Le SMS, les suspects, la camionnette... La camionnette !

- Le coffre de la camionnette !

Bobby se mit à courir, très très vite. Je me mis à courir après lui. Arrivés sur le parking, Bobby m'adressa un rapide regard, avant d'entreprendre l'ouverture du coffre. Quand la porte coulissante du véhicule fut ouverte, nous pûmes voir le visage de Sue. Elle avait un énorme bleu sur le visage, de l'adhésif noir sur la bouche, un bandeau sur les yeux, et baignais dans une flaque de sang. Son sang. Je rentrais rapidement dans la camionnette, et retirais le bandeau de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux au moment où j'enlevais l'adhésif. Bobby appelait une ambulance, et Lucy venait d'arrivée à bord d'une voiture de patrouille. Après deux longues minutes, j'entendis l'ambulance arrivée. Sans doute envoyée de l'hôpital à quelques rues de là. Sue prit ma main et la serra.

- Je suis désolé. Dis-je.

Elle m'adressa un bref sourire.

- Je suis prête à partir. Répondit-elle.

Je m'aperçu alors que je pleurais.

- Je t'aime Jack. Souffla t-elle.

- Je t'aime Sue. Enceinte ou non. Ajoutais-je.

Son corps se tendit, mais elle ne répondit rien. L'ambulance arriva sur le parking, et des médecins en sortirent. Ils coururent vers nous, et s'occupèrent de Sue.

- Vous m'entendez ? Demanda le médecin.

- Elle est sourde. Elle lit sur les lèvres. Intervint Lucy, le regard perdu, la voix lointaine.

Les médecins l'emmenèrent.

- Elle va survivre. Répétait sans cesse Bobby. Elle survivra. Dit il à Lucy. Elle est forte. Dit-il pour moi.

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, toute l'équipe était présente. Sauf Sue évidement. Je caressais la tête de Levi, quand le médecin arriva.

- Votre amie avait perdue beaucoup de sang. Commença t-il.

Je vis dans les yeux de Tara et Lucy, les larmes arrivées. Booby metta son poing contre sa bouche.

- Après une grande hémoragie au bloc, nous avons su la stabilisée et la sauvée. Elle aura besoin de repos. Votre amie est en soins intensifs, avec une côte de cassée et quelques hématomes. Pour le bébé, étonnament, tout a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

- Le bébé ? Répéta Bobby.

- Euh oui... Votre amie est enceinte d'environ cinq à six mois.

- Mais son ventre...

- Ca arrive parfois. Elle grossira sans doute dans les semaines à venir.

- Merci docteur. Dis-je pour couper court aux questions.

Mais Bobby planta son regard accusateur sur moi.

- Toi et Sue...

Myles fut bouche bée, et Dimitrius avait un énorme sourire, enfin pas aussi énorme que celui de Tara. Lucy, elle, tentait de se retenir de rire.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda Tara.

- Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui. Me défendais-je.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Sue se remettait de son enlèvement. Nous tentions de nous voir discrètement chaque jours, jusqu'au jour où j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et lui ai demander de m'épouser. Elle a accepter et depuis nous vivons ensemble.

- Jack, je pense que Caitlyn est réveillée. Me dit Sue.

- J'y vais.

Callie était née deux mois après notre mariage, et un an après sa naissance, se fut nos jumeaux Tess et Peter qui voyaient le jour.


End file.
